


Un Día Difícil

by Sandy_Tsuki



Series: Drarrython [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandy_Tsuki/pseuds/Sandy_Tsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El ultimo día antes de que sus hijos regresen de la escuela sera algo, movido</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Día Difícil

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación de ¿qúe hay más allá del epilogo? M!B escrito para el drarrython y tiene unor pequeños drabbles de continuación que los posteare ya que acabe el drarrython ^^
> 
> Nai Malfoy Este es para ti, por tus consejos y dudas, por ponerme a pensar sobre mi propio escrito, por soportarme! este es para ti ^^

**Título:**  Un día difícil.

 **Advertencias:**  Continuación de “¿Qué hay más allá del epilogo?”

 **Disclaimer:**   
Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright.

  


**Un Día**   
**Difícil**

El que Harry este divorciado de Ginny, es un hecho.

Después de un mes y medio de haberse separado de Ginny, un poco menos de tres meses de tener ese "algo" con Draco; entre idas y venidas, entre peleas monumentales y citas grandiosas, hizo formal su relación con su rubio.

Bueno… formal entre ellos dejando a un lado a la sociedad, ya que hasta el momento los únicos que sabían eran: Ron (quien los había cachado semidesnudos con resaca justo el día siguiente de su divorcio) y... y… y ellos dos.

Muchos en el mundo mágico se preguntaban: ¿por qué se separaron él y Ginny?, ¿por qué no trataron con más fuerza para salvar su matrimonio?, ¿por qué la pareja perfecta había acabado con su perfecto matrimonio?

La prensa se regodeo con la separación de la pareja dorada durante meses, sin enterarse que Ginny le engaño con Dean Thomas y esté la había tratado de estafar junto con su abogado.

Harry llego un punto en el que nuevamente la prensa le resbalaba, todo lo que decían o hacían le valía un knut.

Dejando lo anterior en el pasado, Harry recordó que hoy era un día muy especial, Draco iría a su casa para estar juntos, ya que estaban a unos días de que los chicos llegaran de Hogwarts por las vacaciones navideñas y en cuanto eso sucediera no podrían verse seguido.

Habían hablado mucho de cuando decirles de su relación, pero los hijos de Harry aun no estaban listos para ver a su papá con pareja pues hacía poco que sus padres se habían divorciado.

James insistía que se trataba de una broma muy pesada, decía en sus cartas que no lo creería hasta ver que sus papás realmente ya no estaban juntos. En cambio Albus solo escribió que el ya lo sospechaba y después de eso solo escribía de como se la pasaba con su ahora mejor amigo Scorpius.

Lily estaba en estos momentos y por el resto del día en la Madriguera al cuidado de su mamá, ella era la que más dificultades pasaba pues cada día era un recordatorio de que sus papás ya no estaban juntos, ella no podía estar en Hogwarts distrayéndose en clases, o platicar con sus amigos, en cambio se la pasaba de casa en casa, la mayoría del tiempo con Harry quien tenía su custodia y la otra parte del tiempo con su mamá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry se encamino nuevamente al espejo dejando atrás sus pensamientos y reviso que todo estuviese en su lugar estaba tan entretenido tratando de acomodarse el cabello que no escucho el sonido especifico de la aparición.

—Pensé que ya te habías resignado a que tu cabello quiera escapar de tu cabeza

Harry salto frente al espejo y su cara se ilumino con un leve escarlata mostrando su vergüenza al ser atrapado aplacándose el cabello.

—Hola— se acerco al hombre rubio y lo beso para saludarlo, y en cierta forma para que este no se burlara de él.

Draco le devolvió el beso con ansias y cuando finalizo se acerco al oído de su pareja y le susurro

—Me gustaría empezar por el postre

Harry lo miro extrañamente y contesto con un pequeño tono de pena.

—Pero… el pastel de chocolate aun esta en el horno

Draco rodo los ojos y después comenzó a reírse, a Harry le encantaba verlo reír sinceramente, con la boca ligeramente abierta y una mano cubriéndola y con la otra mano deteniéndose el abdomen, en esas ocasiones los ojos del rubio brillaban de una forma hermosa.

—Potter ¿acaso puedes ser tan…— Draco detuvo lo que estaba diciendo simplemente negó con la cabeza y decidió no arruinar la última noche en que estarían a solas hasta sabe cuándo —de acuerdo vamos a cenar.

Harry no entendió nada hasta que ya llevaban la mitad de la comida, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su novio había insinuado hace rato, su cara se puso colorada, demonios pudieron haber empezado por lo bueno y el dejo escapar su oportunidad.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza alborotada?— preguntó el rubio después de darle un trago a su bebida y Harry supo que era su oportunidad para continuar lo que Draco quiso empezar.

—Es solo que recordé de repente que se me olvido ponerme ropa interior— lo dijo como si hablara del clima, agarró su propia bebida y le dio un sorbo corto con la vista fija en su pareja.

Draco por su parte solo elevo una ceja y Harry hubiese pensado que no le había afectado en nada si no lo viera relamerse los labios y podría jurar que las pupilas de su novio estaban levemente más dilatadas, aunque no podía estar cien por ciento seguro pues estaba medio ciego.

—Oh… No quiero creerte— dijo levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado, se acerco lenta y elegantemente a donde estaba Harry, movió la silla de Harry para que este quedara sentado de espaldas a la mesa y se sentó de horcajadas sobre él, y le paso los brazos por encima del cuello— quisiera comprobarlo por mí mismo.

La comida quedo olvidada cuando comenzaron a besarse, las manos de Draco se entretenían en el cuello y el cabello de Harry, este por su parte tenía ocupadas las manos, una acariciaba por encima de la ropa las sensibles tetillas de su novio y la otra se perdía dentro del pantalón de Draco amasando una de sus nalgas.

Comenzaron a restregarse lentamente, ahora Draco atacaba con su boca el cuello de Harry y este boqueaba por aire, Draco se las arreglo por abrir el cierre del pantalón de Harry y gimió roncamente cuando vio que efectivamente su pareja no tenía ropa interior.

El rubio tomo con una mano la erección que Harry tenía y comenzó a masturbarlo, Harry jadeaba su rostro estaba colorado al igual que su cuello y hombros pero no se comparaba con su pareja, que por tener la piel más pálida el color carmesí era más notable.

Harry se las arreglo para poder quitarle la camisa a Draco y comenzó a besar tiernamente cada pequeño lunar que alcanzaba a ver, sin desatenderse de esas tentadoras tetillas.

Draco se separo de Harry y lo hizo quitarse el pantalón, después lo abrió de piernas y se arrodillo quedando en frente del miembro de su pareja, a Harry casi lo hizo correr la idea de lo que el pijo de su novio iba a hacer, Draco casi nunca accedía a chupársela y que esta vez lo hiciera por iniciativa propia lo calentó más de lo que ya estaba.

Un pequeño "plop" se escucho

—¡Harry, es una emergencia!… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? ¡MIS OJOS! ¡HE QUEDADO CIEGO!- Draco se había separado rápidamente de Harry y este se cubría con las manos

—¡RON! ¿Qué haces aquí?— Harry pregunto para ganar tiempo… ¿donde había quedado su pantalón?

Draco cruzo los brazos matando con la mirada al intruso acomodándose discretamente su propia erección y pateándole los pantalones a su pareja.

—Comenzare a pensar que eres un acosador Weasley.

Ron le enseño el dedo de en medio a Draco y se puso serio volteando a ver a un semidesnudo Harry.

—Ginny fue con Lily a Callejón Diagon a sacar algo de dinero a Gringotts y ahora están siendo rehenes de algunos locos que quisieron robar el banco.

—Pero si Gringotts es seguro, nadie que quiera salir vivo se atreve a asaltarlo

—Excepto si te apellidas Potter— se metió Draco en la plática

—El asunto es que ellos no quieren salir vivos, es una especie de acto suicida— Ron decidió ignorar al rubio ese.

—¿Y los duendes porque no han hecho nada? ellos no se detienen aun si tienen rehenes magos— Draco hablo nuevamente acercándose a Harry abrazándolo por detrás con una mano para acariciar levemente el vientre desnudo de este y así incomodar a ese pelirrojo impertinente.

Ron trato de ignorar eso volteando para otro lado y Harry no se daba cuenta que la muestra de cariño era dada para molestar a su mejor amigo, de hecho inconscientemente entrelazo los dedos con esa mano que lo acariciaba haciendo sonreír a Draco con superioridad y Ron solo quería partirle la cara a ese estirado.

—Bueno, ellos no hacen nada porque los delincuentes también tienen a algunos duendes que están en peligro y uno de ellos tiene una jerarquía alta en su sociedad— respondió el pelirrojo apretando los dientes ante los pequeños besos que estaba recibiendo Harry en el cuello— Y si no te importa te lo repito Ginny (mi hermana te acuerdas) y Lily (tu hija) están en peligro.

Harry se puso serio y se vistió rápidamente con la ropa que estaba tirada en suelo. Ahora fue Ron el que le sonrió a Draco y este solo elevo una ceja.

—Si fuera mi hijo también me vestiría igual de rápido, de hecho no sé porque todavía estas aquí si Harry se fue hace cinco minutos.

Ron apretó los dientes y sintió sus orejas enrojecer para después darse la vuelta y marcharse a Gringotts sin decir nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco se vistió un poco más tranquilo, no que no quisiera apoyar a su pareja salvando a su hija, pero él no era auror y si iba en estos momentos solo estorbaría más de lo que podía ayudar, se dio cuenta que la camisa que estaba en el suelo no era la suya, Harry debió confundirlas por las prisas.

Cuando Draco llego afuera del banco más seguro del mundo mágico en Londres se llevo la sorpresa de encontrar a una enorme masa de magos alborotados por el asalto, muchos preocupados por familiares y otros más preocupados por su dinero, los aurores estaban rodeando el banco listos para atacar.

Ver a su pareja fue fácil, solo busco a la ola de pelirrojos amontonados (los Weasley quienes no se separaban de Harry ni con agua fría) y ahí estaba en medio, organizando a un grupo de aurores, se acerco y al llegar todos estaban gritando, no entendía de que iba la cosa.

—¡Denles lo que quieren!

—¡Mátenlos!

—¡Lo principal es salvar a los rehenes, quiero dos grupos de rescate! —Harry grito a sus subordinados para hacerse escuchar

—¡Jefe, no creo que eso funcione!

Harry se veía tan atractivo con su modo de jefe, todo serio dando órdenes, organizando a sus subordinados y aunque nadie más lo notaba también se veía atractivo cuando estaba preocupado justo como ahora.

—Bien esto es lo que sabemos hasta ahora, cuarenta y cuatro rehenes: dieciocho duendes, trece mujeres, ocho hombres y cinco niños, son hasta el momento siete secuestradores: tres mujeres, tres hombres y un duende desertor… aun no tenemos claro que buscan, debemos buscar un mediador con quien los delincuentes se sientan a gusto.

La voz de Harry era fuerte y clara, imponía mucho y Draco lo admiró desde lo más profundo de su ser.

—Jefe— Llego un Auror de muy buen ver, Draco lo odio inmediatamente y al parecer Ron también lo odiaba pues en cuanto llego se puso a la defensiva con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido- un duende que era rehén acaba de salir al parecer dice algo de un Scriptorium ad inferos* aunque no sé qué es eso

—¿Alguien sabe de lo que Joshua está hablando?

Todos se quedaron un momento callados tratando de averiguar qué era eso… se veían unos a otros, cuando Harry volteo a ver a Draco primero le dio una pequeña sonrisa de reconocimiento pero cuando vio la palidez en su rostro se puso serio, se abrió paso entre la gente y lo tomo por los hombros.

—¿Draco? ¿Estás bien? ¿Sabes qué es eso de  _escriptorum adiferos?_

—Scriptorium ad inferos— corrigió inconscientemente y luego asintió— Es como un cuento de terror para niños, mi abuelo me decía el ritual paso a paso para asustarme y advertirme de lo horrible que son algunos rituales, padre siempre me decía que eran puras invenciones y madre llego a oblivatearme algunas veces para que dejara de tener pesadillas, pero el abuelo siempre encontraba la forma de decirme la historia sin que ellos se enteraran.

Harry se puso serio, después de la guerra pocas cosas asustaban a los hombres y mujeres de su generación y el ritual ese debía ser muy peligroso para poner de esa manera a Draco.

—¿De qué va el ritual? — Ahora no solo Harry le prestaba atención tenia la atención de todos los Weasley, los aurores, y las personas cercanas a ellos incluida la prensa.

—A simples rasgos es matar y desangrar a los magos para hacer un portal hacia el inframundo que pueda usar algún demonio para cruzar al mundo terrenal, como dije es un cuento para niños pero si esos dementes creen en los mitos harán lo que sea para conseguir su meta.

—Los van a matar— susurró Harry para después preguntar— ¿Existen los demonios?

—Mira nunca se ha atrapado uno, de hecho son rumores, bien puede ser cierto bien puede ser falso, y yo no quiero averiguarlo.

—Quieren que un sangre pura sea su mediador— Se escucho la chillona voz del duende que antes había estado preso.

—¿Por qué querrían algo así? — preguntó el tal Joshua ese odioso auror a la percepción de Draco.

—Hay ocasiones en que las cosas se pasan oralmente, el ritual que el abuelo de Malfoy le contaba de pequeño probablemente no se encuentre en ningún libro si no que a su vez su padre o su abuelo se lo contaron a él.

—También los Weasley son en cierta manera sangre pura y por sus caras sé que no tenían conocimiento de dicho ritual— Se quejó Harry en voz alta.

—Ellos son unos…

—No querrían que sus hijos supieran de magia oscura ni de rituales malignos Harry— interrumpió acertadamente Hermione, Malfoy era al parecer el único que sabía de ahí como iba la cosa y no quería que se enojara por ser comparado con unos traidores a la sangre como los Weasley. De hecho no sabía que hacia ahí quizá estaba preocupado por su dinero.

Ron tuvo la certeza de que si Harry seguía tratando tan familiarmente a Malfoy su relación iba a quedar al descubierto.

Harry pidió a Draco que le explicara de que iba el ritual para ver si se podía hacer algo, y de ahí partir a un plan en el que nadie saliera herido.

—Ya que el señor Malfoy esta tan colaborador, el podría ser el mediador, al fin y al cabo están pidiendo a un sangre pura— sugirió el auror Joshua como si no le importara mandar a un civil dentro del banco donde estaban a punto de hacer un ritual oscuro.

—¡NO! — respondió Harry casi gritando, de manera tan cortante que atrajo la mirada sorprendida de todos

—Harry creo que es una buena idea, el sabe del ritual podrá ver cómo va progresando y ayudar— dijo Hermione— deberías dejar rencores infantiles en el pasado.

"Si supieras" fue el pensamiento de Ron, Harry y Draco al saber que la única razón por la que Harry no quería que entrara el rubio era protegerlo.

—Potter, quisiera hablar contigo en privado— dijo Draco con un tono que rayaba en lo formal.

Cuando se retiraron comenzó el murmullo de la gente, "quizá el sea la cabeza de todo este ritual", "no deberíamos confiar en él" "¿Cómo sabe de ese ritual si es tan oscuro?","pues si se mete al banco y se muere mejor para nosotros", "mejor él que el salvador del mundo mágico"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry quiso maldecir a cada una de las personas presentes por decir todas esas cosas de Draco. Cuando estuvieron a solas Draco comenzó a decir los pro y contra de ayudar, aunque Harry se negaba rotundamente.

—Al menos así veré como esta tu hija— Ese fue un punto clave para que Harry dejara de alegar y lo que finalmente convenció a Harry de hacerlo fue un— Aparte aun tienes esa odiosa capa ¿no?

Harry sonrió y pronto comenzaron a hacer planes de cómo era mejor entrar, quienes eran los que sabrían que Harry iría dentro del banco y muchos por menores que se vieron con la mayor rapidez posible

Al final solo Hermione, Ron, Harry y Draco sabían el plan en su totalidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Introducirse al banco fue sencillo, fue en el Hall donde estaban todos los, cuarenta y tres rehenes y los siente delincuentes, un circulo amarillo ya estaba dibujado en el centro al parecer era azufre con lo que lo habían pintado.

—Valla Malfoy, quieres unirte a nosotros— Draco y Harry (oculto bajo su capa de invisibilidad) reconocieron a Goyle padre

—Señor Goyle… ¿no estaba en Azcaban?— preguntó cortésmente Draco, no le convenía hacer enojar a ese mastodonte.

—Patrañas, ten unos contactos poderosos fuera y puedes salir sin que esos estúpidos se den cuenta— dijo sonriendo de una manera desquiciada, el ya se veía desgastado y viejo, las dos guerras mas el tiempo que estuvo en Azcaban tomaron su factura— pero no creas que soy igual que ellos, tira la varita Draco.

Draco asintió firmemente y sintió a Harry moverse a sus espaldas arrojo su varita al suelo y levanto las manos.

—No tengo más armas conmigo.

—Buen niño, mi querido Lucius te educo muy bien, podrías haber llegado lejos— los otros delincuentes se quedaron callados, se veían mas jóvenes que Goyle padre, incluso una de las mujeres se veía más joven que Draco.

—Sé cómo va el ritual, seguramente ya te lo dijeron, solo se me olvido que recitar cuando los este matando.

Los rehenes estaban desmayados Draco alcanzo a ver a la hija de Harry separada junto con los demás niños.

—No se necesita tantos muertos, de hecho podría soltar a los niñ…

—Olvídalo angelito— dijo la mujer más joven, quizá había salido recién de Hogwarts, vestía de negro y tenia tatuajes por todo su cuerpo— Los niños mueren primero, solo dinos el maldito verso que tenemos que recitar y veremos si perdonamos a unos cuantos.

Draco quiso saber porque esa joven quería hacer algo tan horroroso

—De acuerdo— dijo tratando de ganar tiempo— Es en latín, podría escribirlo si me dan…

Una risa estridente se escucho y uno de los hombres él que tenía un parche en el ojo casi grito.

—No rubito, tu lo recitaras mientras nosotros ofrecemos la ofrenda al grandioso ser que vendrá a destruir este mundo.

Cuando Draco sintió nuevamente a Harry supo que solo los tenía que entretener unos segundos más… ya casi era hora…

—¿Por qué?— pregunto seductoramente a la chica tatuada— ¿Por qué lo hacen?

Ella solo contuvo la respiración un momento al ver esa mirada tan intensa y luego frunció el ceño.

Los otros parecían mudos y Draco lo entendió, eran solo tres, Goyle padre, la chica tatuada y el tipo con el parche en el ojo… los otros cuatro (un hombre, dos mujeres y el duende) estaban siendo controlados por una imperius…

—Porque para cambiar se necesita sangre, el señor tenebroso quiso cambiar el mundo mágico empezar una nueva era pero no pudo, ahí me di cuenta que los magos no pueden cambiar el mundo, se necesita alguien más poderoso…

—Un demonio— susurró Draco para sí mismo interrumpiendo a Goyle padre

—Así es, cambiaremos, la discriminación se acabara— estaba hablando la chica… ¿Cuántos tendría? De seguro le ganaba a su hijo Scorpius con unos ocho ó nueve años— no importara de quien soy hija…

La repentina desaparición de los rehenes hizo que se callara, Draco corrió por su varita y la pelea entre ellos comenzó, Harry salió debajo de su capa protegiendo a Draco para que él llegara sin ningún contratiempo a su varita.

Un desmaius golpeo al duende y ahora eran 6 contra dos, el despliegue de maldiciones se vio aquí, Harry peleaba contra Goyle padre y con dos de las mujeres y Draco con la Joven de los tatuajes, el tipo del parche y uno de los que estaban bajo los efectos de la imperio.

Los refuerzos llegaron y pronto redujeron a los delincuentes, alguien se paro detrás de Draco y él lo ignoro, los delincuentes estaban o desmayados o amarrados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A Draco algo le daba mal espina, haciendo cuentas vio que era la falla de la ecuación ahí.

Un mago poderoso puede usar la maldición imperius en varias personas, los delincuentes consientes eran tres y los que estaban bajo la maldición eran cuatro, ni Goyle padre, ni el tipo del parche ni siquiera la chica eran tan poderosos como para mantener dos imperio y una pelea al mismo tiempo… ¡Había otro cómplice!

Volteo con Harry para decirle pero fue demasiado tarde alguien le apuntaba con una varita en el cuello, después de eso sintió como si flotara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Joshua se acerco a Harry y le preguntó cómo le habían hecho para salvar a los rehenes, pues a él no quisieron explicarle que paso, solo lo mandaron de refuerzo cuando una señal les fue dada por Ron.

—Bueno, el señor Goyle lo hizo fácil, agrupo a los rehenes por niños, magos y duendes, mientras Draco entretenía a los secuestradores yo acomodaba a los rehenes de tal forma que todos tocaran uno de los 6 trasladores de emergencia que hiso Hermione de forma rápida, menos potente que uno legal como veras los rehenes apenas alcanzaron a salir del banco.

No vieron como Draco se metía al círculo de azufre y comenzaba a murmurar algo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los aurores estaban llevando presos a los secuestradores, unos sanadores revisaban que todos los rehenes estuviesen sanos y salvos.

La pequeña Lily al despertar comenzó a llorar, al ver que estaba rodeada por los Weasley se calmó y luego volteo a ver a su mamá quien todavía seguía inconsciente, escucho la voz de su papá y sonrió, ya sabía quien la había salvado.

—Abuelita Molly iré a ver a mi papá— Molly también volteo a ver a Harry y al ver que este estaba con otro auror riendo, la dejo ir… si Harry reía con uno de sus compañeros ya no debería de haber problema.

—¡Papi!— en cuanto la pequeña grito el circulo que rodeaba a Draco se ilumino atrayendo la mirada de todos los aurores y de la curiosa niña.

Draco seguía sintiendo como si flotara y estaba esa voz diciéndole  _"recita, no dejes de decir el ritual"_ él no tenía ganas de oponerse a esa voz, quería complacerla, en cierta manera se sentía bien estar flotando.

Cuando termino de decir el verso, vio una hermosa luz amarilla rodeándolo, se sentía tan bien estar ahí flotando con luces rodeándolo, ahora la voz cambio de orden " _atrapa a la niña, atrápala"_

Volteo buscando, ¿Qué niña? ¿Dónde? Fuera del círculo estaba una niña pelirroja ¿Esa? Solo tuvo que estirar la mano y ¡EUREKA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Afuera seguían conmocionados ¿Malfoy si había sido el cabecilla de este plan malévolo?, los aurores trataban de entrar en el circulo pero no podían, ahora tenía a la hija del jefe de aurores.

Harry sabía que Draco no era consciente de lo que hacía, se veía su mirada perdida, pero ¿Quién? ¿Quién controlaba a Draco? Debería de encontrarlo pronto o podría ocurrir una desgracia, no solo perdería a su pareja si no que también perdería a su hija, se olvido de buscar al titiritero para concentrarse en hacer reaccionar a su rubio, si él había podido en cuarto con el falso Moddy su pareja podría hacerlo ahora.

Ron era el único aparte de Harry que sabía que Draco era inocente, si fuera planeado se podría haber ahorrado la casi mamada que interrumpió hace rato y ahora trataba de que Hermione le creyera sin levantar muchas sospechas… ¿Ron Weasley defendiendo a Draco Malfoy? Si, seguro despertaría la sospecha de su mujer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" _toma tu varita y desángrala"_  ¿habrá escuchado mal? Esa orden era absurda, él no iba a desangrar a nadie, pero aun sentía esta terrible necesidad de complacer a la voz,  _"toma tu varita y desángrala"_  volteó a ver a la niña y tomo su varita y la levanto, pero no la desangraría, ¿porque su cuerpo no le hacía caso? Hey esa niña la conocía, era la hija de su Harry

" _desangra a la maldita niña"_  de repente perdió las ganas de seguir flotando, ahora solo quería regresar a esa llorosa niña con su papá, pero sus labios pronunciaban una maldición para cortar a la niña…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Afuera veían como Malfoy levantaba la varita, los desmaius y otros hechizos no tan graves volaban desde hace rato siendo absorbidos por la luz del circulo, nadie quería lastimar a la hija de Harry y al parecer tampoco pasaban los sonidos, Harry llevaba gritando un buen rato que soltara a Lily y saliera del circulo.

Ron de mientras buscaba a quien tenía la maldición puesta en Malfoy, nadie, no había nadie sospechoso, el tiempo se acababa, después se escucharon gritos, Ron volteo a ver al círculo y solo pudo ver sangre manchando a la niña, a su pequeña sobrina.

—Maldición— se escucho al lado de él, pensó que se refería a que el ritual estaría casi completado pero al parecer tenía algo más por lo que maldecir...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Maldición, dolía, ¿Por qué su cuerpo no había respondido? hubiese podido evitar eso, la niña lloraba descontroladamente al ver sangre, y él ya no sentía flotar…

Ahora el circulo se había iluminado de color rojo, eso era malo muy malo…

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó a la que esperaba fuera su hijastra algún día—¿te lastime?

La pequeña dejo de llorar al ver que ella no era la que sangraba, y negó con la cabeza, en el suelo la sangre derramada se absorbía y algo salía de la tierra parecía una mano… o algo así…

—Trata de salir e ir directamente con tu papá— la niña esta vez afirmo con la cabeza y en cuanto se iba a marchar la mano en que salía del suelo la agarro de un pie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Afuera las cosas estaban quietas, veían a Malfoy sangrar, después iba a dejar ir a Lily pero una mano salida del suelo la tenía atrapada, Malfoy se agacho y se puso a forcejear con la mano hasta que dejo ir a la niña pero lo agarro a él.

La pequeña se agarro a la pierna de Harry pero este no dejaba de estar preocupado por su pareja.

La herida que Draco se había hecho para no cortar a Lily seguía sangrando y otra mano estaba emergiendo y Harry hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

—¡ACCIO DRACO!

Para sorpresa de todos funciono, al parecer el creador no había pensado en que se podía salir del círculo siendo convocado por un accio.

Draco salió como expulsado del campo y derrumbo a Harry un "crack" y Harry supo que tenia la mano quebrada, pero su pareja bien que lo valía, no solo había salido de una imperius, si no que se había quedado peleando con un demonio para salvar a su bebé, sentía que cada vez lo amaba mas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron se estaba peleando a mano limpia con Joshua, quien había mantenido hechizado a Draco, el tipo había maldecido cuando Draco logro librarse de la imperius, los aurores los separaron y Ron explico lo ocurrido.

Joshua siempre había sido rechazado por su familia, por ser mago y por sus amigos por creer en cosas incorrectas; el mes pasado Ron lo había visto hacer rituales de magia negra, no tan grave como para denunciarlo, simplemente que si revivir un pajarito, que si jugar a la ouija etc.…

Desde ahí siempre que lo veía se ponía a la defensiva, y lo observaba, cuando había escuchado un "maldición" a su lado y lo que vio en mirada era demencia, supo quién era el otro cómplice, se agarro a maldiciones con él, pero cuando ambas varitas volaron y Joshua trato de escapar Ron lo agarro a golpes.

Los aurores se apresuraron a apresarlo y llevarlo lejos de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de eso todo pasó de manera rápida, al poco rato de que el círculo no recibía mas sangre se fue apagando, y las manos se quedaron ahí, pero se marchitaron y solo quedo polvo.

Los sanadores atendían a Draco quien estaba inconsciente y revisaban a Lily, la cual no dejaba de llorar y gritar, si para los que estaban afuera del circulo aun tenían miedo no quería pensar que había sido para una niña tener a un demonio tocándola, agarrándole el pie.

Cuando Draco despertó también estaba asustado, muy asustado, nadie podía calmar su histeria.

Harry se aseguro de que los Weasley estuviesen con Lily y fue con su novio, a ver como estaba, a agradecerle, a besarle por estar vivo…

—Draco— lo agarró de las mejillas y unió sus frentes, eso parecía tranquilizarlo un poco.

—Mi mano, ¡Harry esa cosa agarro mi mano!, ¡quémala!, ¡córtamela!, ¡aléjala de mi por favor! —Draco tenía lágrimas en los ojos y la desesperación pintada en toda su expresión.

—Draco no puedo hacer eso— Harry lo abrazó y dejó que Draco supiera que estaba ahí, que no había ningún demonio ni nada.

—Hazme olvidar, oblivateame.

Por casualidad Hermione escuchó y se acercó, tratando de no pensar en si su mejor amigo salía con esa persona que le había hecho la vida imposible, de hecho lo único que hizo fue lanzarle una mirada enojada a Harry por mantenerlo en secreto.

—Tiene razón debemos hacer a todos olvidar, quien sabe cuántos querrán hacerlo en el futuro por curiosidad— les dijo Hermione sorprendiéndolos después giro dramáticamente y se puso manos a la obra, explicó al ministro lo que había pasado, en menos de media hora un grupo de inefables reunía a todos en un salón y lo que ahí paso nadie lo recuerda.

Solo saben que Joshua está en la cárcel por algo ilegal y que sus cómplices también lo acompañan en Azcaban, Hermione nunca supo porque se sentía enojada con Harry y Ron olvido que esa misma mañana había visto a Draco a punto de hacerle un oral a su mejor amigo.

La pequeña Lily comenzó a tenerle miedo a la oscuridad; ese miedo nunca se fue, siempre estuvo patente en ella, había ocasiones en que el pie le quemaba pero afortunadamente nunca más tuvo que ver con un ritual parecido al de ese día, y tenía una familia numerosa a la cual no le importaba dormir con la pequeña pelirroja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando regresaron a Grimmauld place sin recordar que habían ido a hacer al callejón Diagon.

Draco había notado cosas muy raras, como que Harry tenía su camisa y él tenía la de Harry, como que ahora habían acordado no salir de la casa porque los chicos regresaban de Hogwarts y sabe cuando se verían de nuevo, como que quería arrancarse la mano sin razón alguna ó estaba ese pánico inexplicable desde hace rato.

" _Que día de mierda"_  pensó " _quisiera saber que ocurrió para que me borraran la memoria",_  siguió caminando.

Lo más raro de todo fue al regresar a casa, montón de bomberos muggle rodeaban su casa totalmente incinerada, hasta el fidelio se había desvanecido.

—Que día de mierda— repitió en voz alta

Harry se acerco al que parecía ser el jefe de bomberos y se agarraron platicando, cuando regreso tenía la cara más roja que nada.

—¿Qué paso?— Preguntó oscamente Draco

—Al parecer este día es el día del olvido, no recordé sacar el postre que tenía planeado comerme contigo del horno y cause un incendio, a causa del fidelio tardaron más en darse cuenta y todo quedo incinerado, es una suerte que no se pasara a las demás casas que están pegadas.

Draco hizo un recuento, Había estado en casa de Harry y por sus camisas deducía que los habían interrumpido cuando estaban teniendo ó a punto de tener sexo, sucedió una emergencia y se tuvieron que ir rápido, tanto así que se permitió salir con una de esas antiestéticas camisas de su novio durante todo el día, tenia escalofríos y miedo hasta de su sombra, la casa de Harry se había incendiado y… pensándolo mejor no quería recordar que había pasado…

Ese día si merecía ser olvidado.

—¿Te vienes a dormir a mi mansión?

—Solo si tú te vienes conmigo**— quizá solo quizá la última parte del día merecía ser recordada.

¿Fin? No.

**Author's Note:**

> *Portal al inframundo o eso dice el traductor xD
> 
> **doble sentido jajaja espero que la pudieran agarrar al vuelo xD
> 
> Notas finales: Chicas/os del Drarrython no se olviden de comentar en LJ para que les cuenten puntos, ni de firmar con su Team.
> 
> Chicas/os que no estan dentro del Drarrython, dense una vuelta no se arrepienten hay monton de Drarry por disfrutar ^^


End file.
